


memory and use of that sweet song of love

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dean had met Emma in purgatory before he met Benny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	memory and use of that sweet song of love

"Easy," said Emma. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"And why should I believe you?" asked Dean.

"Maybe because I'm your _daughter_?"

"Isn't that why you tried to kill me in the first place?" Dean snapped. "Because you're my daughter?"

Emma flapped a hand. "Bygones. I knew you'd come back, anyway. You always do. The car crash, hell, heaven—yes, by the way, I do remember a lot of what happened to you. It wasn't supposed to be that way. I was supposed to remember everything that happened to my _mother_. Instead I got some of her and a whole lot of you. And you wonder why I was born with daddy issues? I inherited yours!"

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Dean asked.

"Yes, actually, and I'd like you to come too," Emma said. "There's a place, off that way," and she waved a hand in the general direction. "Looks like a door out, but I tried stepping through and nothing happened. Rumor is it's a way for humans to get out of purgatory, since _you_ were never meant to be here in the first place. I show you where it is, you give me a ride out, you go find Sam, I go find my clan, we never see each other again. That sound something you're willing to work with me for?"

Dean hesitated, a long moment.

Emma turned away.

"Wait," Dean called. Emma glanced back. "You sure you can find this place again?"

"I'm a good tracker," Emma said. "I learned from you."

"Okay, that's just creepy," said Dean. "But you've got a deal."


End file.
